Pinkamena Lied
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Un tueur sévit dans la petite ville de Poney ville; il tue sans pitié les poney sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en soit témoin. Sa signature? PDP. Qu'est-ce que cela peut vouloir dire? Et quelles sont les motivations de ce meurtrier? gore/drame
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 **: **Perte d'une amie**

Ponyville, aux alentours de 23h dans une nuit noire comme les ténèbres de Nightmare moon. Il n'y a pas un chat, dans la place centrale de la petite ville de nos héroïnes. Rendons-nous dans une maison verte, dans lequel habitent deux poneys en colocation : Lyra et Bon Bon. La première, un poney licorne de couleur turquoise très clair regarde la télévision, affalée sur le sofa comme un humain, avec un verre de boisson gazeuse comme on en trouve au Mc Do sur le ventre. Oui, les poneys ont bien la télé ! Pourquoi ils n'y auraient pas le droit, hein ! Enfin, bref. Son amie, à côté du sofa, en la voyant s'abrutir devant « Secret Pony Story » en sirotant son verre avec la paille, la regarde avec sévérité. Elle pousse un soupir, renonçant finalement à lui faire la morale. Pour se changer les idées, le poney blanc à la crinière bleu-rose se dirige vers la porte. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle jette un dernier regard vers son amie.

-Je sors. La prévient-elle.

-Oui-oui…Lui répond Lyra en faisant un grand geste du sabot, ne posant même pas un regard vers elle, absorbée par son émission.

Vexée par le peu d'attention que lui porte la licorne, Bon Bon sort de la maison en claquant la porte avec le sabot droit arrière, ce qui ne fait même pas broncher Lyra. A l'extérieur, Bon Bon regarde la grande place de Ponyville pas l'ombre d'un poney dans les environs, les autres, pour la plupart, dormant à poings fermés. Après avoir poussé un soupir plaintif, le poney se dirige vers le parc, l'air triste. Bien que de gros nuages commencent à pointer le bout de son nez, elle n'y fait pas attention et continue sa route. Ai-je dis qu'elle était seul ? Pas tout à fait. Alors, qu'elle traverse le pont menant au parc, tout en haut de la tour-pavillon centrale de Ponyville, on aperçoit la silhouette d'un poney, se tenant debout sur ses sabots arrière, tenant la pointe du bâtiment avec le sabot droit. Ce mystérieux poney semble avoir une robe rose et une crinière de la même couleur, en plus foncé, lisse, tombant devant son visage, se soulevant légèrement avec la brise du soir. L'inconnue regarde de loin sa cible, tenant un couteau entre ses dents. Au début, elle est calme, puis plus ses pulsions meurtrières montent en elle, plus son regard devient celui d'un psychopathe.

-Hin hin hin… Se met-elle à ricaner

C'est à ce moment que la foudre éclate derrière elle. ( Ouh, qu'est-ce qu'on a peur ! Quel stéréotype du méchant diabolique qui rigole derrière un éclair !)

Revenons-en à Bon Bon, « marchant » dans le parc qui est aussi vide que la ville, tête baissée. Cette dernière a de la rancœur envers Lyra.

-Tch ! Stupide Lyra ! Depuis quelques temps, elle ne pense qu'à regarder la télé ! Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de s'asseoir ?

Malgré qu'elle soit en colère contre la licorne, le poney terrestre repense aux bons moments qu'elle a passés avec elle, surtout un épisode important de leur enfance.

-A-t-elle oubliée…que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a eu sa cutie mark ? Dit Bon Bon d'un air mélancolique, regrettant le bon vieux temps.

C'est alors que, dans les ténèbres du parc, elle entend d'étranges murmures.

-Petit poney… écoute ma chanson… Dit cette étrange voix.

Elle s'arrête subitement, cette voix lui faisant glacer le sang. Intimidée, elle se retourne.

-Qu-qui est là ? Demande-elle.

Mais bien sûr, aucun poney à l'horizon. C'est alors que l'étrange voix se fait encore entendre.

- Une, deux, voici Pinkamina l'affreuse…

Bon Bon avale sa salive, commençant à avoir peur. Un poney, tout seul dans le parc, la nuit tombée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

-Trois, quatre, elle va te battre…

Le poney blanc n'est pas très rassuré. La battre ? Comment ça ? Dans un combat, ou pire encore ? Elle commence à reculer prudemment vers les arbres à proximité.

-M-montrez-vous !

-Cinq, six, Prend garde à toi… Continue à fredonner la voix.

Elle regarde bien aux alentours, mais il n'y aucun poney dans ce parc qui, la nuit, est si lugubre. Et puis cette voix, à qui appartient-elle ? Malgré ce ton glauque, elle est assez aigue. Elle a même l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue. Le poney s'arrête près des arbres, où l'on ne voit que ténèbres, tremblante comme une feuille. C'est alors que, dans l'obscurité derrière elle, apparaît, ce qui semble bien être le poney qui était sur le toit de la tour centrale de Ponyville, s'approchant d'elle sur les deux sabots arrière en balançant les bras, couteau au sabot droit, tête baissée.

-Sept, huit, si tu ne t'enfuis pas…

La voix est de plus en plus forte. Bon Bon sent alors une présence menaçante derrière elle elle entend aussi des bruits de sabots sur la pelouse. Elle commence à tourner la tête derrière, redoutant le pire. Elle voit alors, effarée, un poney rose à la crinière et queue lisses, levant vers elle un gros couteau en se tenant debout. Ce qui l'effraie surtout, c'est ce regard sadique, montrant clairement son envie de meurtre.

-Neuf, Dix, je vais te tuer ! Conclue le mystérieux poney.

-KYAAAAAH ! Hurle Bon Bon, terrifiée.

Sur ces mots, la rose rabat son arme vers sa cible, mais cette dernière, ayant commencé à s'enfuir, a évité le coup enfin presque, vu que sa queue a été coupée net. Regardant le poney blanc s'enfuir, l'agresseur ricane de plaisir.

-Hin hin hin…Oui, vas-y, cours, petit poney; tu ne pourras m'échapper. Dit-elle avec un air sadique.

De son côté, notre victime galope aussi vite qu'elle peut, paniquée, en respirant fort dû à l'effort qu'elle produit. Elle regarde un instant derrière elle. Horreur ! Le poney rose la poursuit, couteau dans la bouche.

-AAAAAH ! Crie la blanche.

En voyant qu'elle se rapproche, Bon Bon essaye de galoper un peu plus vite pour échapper à sa poursuivante elle se dirige vers l'endroit le plus proche pour chercher de l'aide : La ferme de la famille Apple. Après avoir traversée les champs de pommiers, notre héroïne arrive enfin au ranch, essoufflée. Devant la porte de la grange principale, Elle se redresse sur ses sabots arrière, s'appuie sur la porte et la frappe.

-S'-s'il vous plaît, il y a quelqu'un ?

Mais personne ne répond. Tournant la tête derrière elle, elle voit avec effroi la ponette rose bonbon à l'entrée de la ferme, la regardant, couteau dans la bouche, d'un air sadique, Paniquée, elle frappe plus fort la porte.

-Vite, je vous en prie ! Dit-elle avec plus d'insistance.

On entend alors quelqu'un derrière la porte.

-Oui oui, j'arrive…

La partie haute de la petite porte, laissant apparaître notre bonne vielle Applejack, venant à peine de se réveiller dû aux coups de sabots de Bon Bon.

-Alors, Sugarcube, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à une heure pareil ? Demande la fermière, les yeux à peine ouverts.

- I- Il y a un poney qui veut me tuer ! Lui explique la blanche, paniquée.

AJ, somnolant encore, met du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Te…tuer ?

-Oui ! Et elle arrive ! Rajoute Bon Bon en se décalant pour montrer que la rose arrive.

Bien que fatiguée, Applejack regarde l'entrée de la ferme, mais il n'y a aucune trace de poney à cette endroit-là.

-Mais…où tu vois un poney ? Demande l'orange.

Constatant cette disparition, Bon Bon, a du mal à se justifier.

-M-mais elle était juste là ! Je…

-Ecoute, Sugarcube…Bwaaaaah…Baille AJ en mettant son sabot devant la bouche. Il est plus de 23 heures, alors retourne te coucher.

-Mais on veut me tuer ! Insiste la pauvre Bon Bon, perdue.

-Et puis, tu as déjà vue un meurtre, à Ponyville ? Lui fait remarquer la texane.

Oui, Ponyville est une ville bien trop calme, où tous les poneys s'entraident entre eux, s'entendent bien, où règne l'amour et la tolérance. Il est vraiment impensable qu'un poney a envie d'en tuer un autre. Malgré cela, Bon Bon, vu ce qui lui arrive, doit lui prouver le contraire. Elle lui montre alors sa queue coupée.

-Et ça, alors ? Je ne me le suis pas faite toute seule !

-Ben… Ce n'est pas la mode, d'avoir la queue plus courte ? Dit AJ, pas très lucide dû à la fatigue.

-Mais…Mais…

-Bon, bonne nuit ! Lui dit la ponette orange en lui claquant la porte au museau.

Après ce claquement de porte, le silence règne, dans la ferme. La ponette blanche, après ce qu'AJ lui a dit, commence à réfléchir. Et si c'était vraiment une hallucination ? Mais sa queue, elle, a bien été tranchée net. Voyant que le mystérieux poney a disparu, Bon Bon rentre chez elle, tout en restant prudente. Mais le calme est rompu par des caquètements de poules, venant des poulaillers les poules faisaient pas mal de bruits, comme si un renard est entré pour les dévorer. Intriguée, Bon Bon se dirige vers leur habitat. Alors qu'elle entre dans l'enclos, les poules sortent subitement de leur maison, semblant complètement affolées. Après cela, elle entend un ricanement venant du poulailler du milieu.

-Calme-toi, petite cocotte, que je puisse te trancher… Fait une voix à l'intérieur.

«Trancher ». Rien que ce mot fait frissonner la blanche. Elle pense savoir qui c'est, mais sa curiosité est trop grande. Devant l'habitat, elle rentre la tête dans l'entrée pour voir ce qui se passe. Ce qu'elle voit est horrible. Le Poney rose à la crinière lisse, plaquant la pauvre poule au sol par le cou, tenant le couteau par le sabot droit avec un regard et un sourire de psychopathe. Puis après avoir levé le couteau, elle l'abat dans le ventre de la victime plusieurs fois ! Du sang gicle sur le visage de la meurtrière, qui s'en lèche les lèvres de plaisir dans un ricanement. Effarée par ce qu'elle vient de voir, Bon Bon recule lentement, de peur que la rose la remarque. Mais accidentellement, elle touche un petit caillou avec le sabot droit arrière, ce qui l'arrête immédiatement, sentant le pire pour elle. Entendant le bruit, la tueuse de poules tourne la tête vers l'entrée en écarquillant les yeux d'un air effrayant. Voyant sa proie, elle enlève le couteau avec son sabot avant droit et la regarde d'un air sadique.

-Oooh…Tu es enfin prête à mourir ? Lui dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une voix effrayante.

Totalement effrayée, le poney blanc pousse un cri d'effroi telle une héroïne de manga.

-KYAAAAAAAAH !

Après ce cri, elle sort du poulailler en galopant aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Sortant la tête du poulailler, la rose, voulant clairement commettre ce meurtre.

-Gni hi hi hi… Poney…Tuer… Dit-elle d'un air sinistre.

Retrouvons Bon Bon dans les champs de maïs. Elle galope encore parmi les plantations pensant pouvoir se cacher. Mais à force de s'enfuir, elle s'essouffle vite, n'arrivant plus à tenir la cadence. Commençant à ralentir, elle se trouve au milieu du champ, où ça a été coupé. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'écroule au sol. Tandis qu'elle reprend son souffle, pensant l'avoir semé, elle sourit, rassurée.

-J-je suis en vie…Dit-elle faiblement, le souffle court.

-Je- t'ai- trouvée…Dit-une voix menaçante derrière elle.

Tétanisée, le poney blanc tourne la tête de manière mécanique en tremblant. Derrière elle, à environ 5 mètres, la psychopathe se tient debout, tenant le couteau dans son sabot droit, les bras pendant, tout en faisant un grand sourire.

-Hi hi hi…

Bon Bon voudrait bien s'enfuir, mais elle est trop épuisée, et puis dans cette sorte de cercle en plein milieu du champ, il n'y a aucune échappatoire. La rose s'avance vers elle d'une manière lente.

- S-s'il vous plaît…n-ne me tuez pas. Supplie la blanche, commençant à sangloter, tout en tremblant comme une feuille.

Mais ce visage en larmes ne semble pas émouvoir la meurtrière. La blanche voudrait s'enfuir, mais la peur la tétanise tellement que c'en est impossible. La rose, face à Bon Bon, la regarde de haut, les yeux écarquillée. Elle se lèche les lèvres d'excitation.

-Prête ?

-Pitié…

C'est alors que le regard de Bon Bon se pose sur le flanc du poney rose à la crinière lisse. Malgré ses yeux embués de larmes, elle arrive à distinguer la cutie mark : 3 ballons de baudruches deux bleus et un jaune. En voyant cela, elle écarquille les yeux, ayant trouvé l'identité du mystérieux poney. Tremblante, elle regarde dans les yeux de la rose, l'air abasourdi, et dit alors ses derniers mots.

-P-Pinkie…Pie ?

Elle ne peut y croire. Comment un poney si joyeux peut-il être un meurtrier. Pinkie Pie, tête baissée, les yeux cachés par sa crinière qui lui pend au visage, commence à lever son couteau.

-Ce n'est pas Pinkie Pie…

Couteau levé, la fada de cupcakes (pas la fanfic, hein) a un regard vraiment effrayant, avec un énorme sourire sadique et les yeux tout rond, avec les pupilles dilatées.

-C'est Pinkamena Diane Pie ! Crie-t-elle tout en abaissant son couteau violemment vers Bon bon qui pousse un crie d'effroi.

Avec un plan sur le sol, une énorme giclée de sang l'éclabousse, tandis qu'on entend en hors-champ Bon bon hurler à la mort et Pinkie Pie Rigoler comme une cinglée. Puis une autre éclaboussure de sang peinturlure le sol.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Rigole Pinkie Pie dans un élan de folie.

Jusqu'à quand ce massacre va-t-il s'arrêter ?

Le lendemain, à Ponyville. Devant une maisonnette verte, la porte s'ouvre. Il s'agit de Lyra, les yeux gorgés de sang. Ayant passé la soirée devant la télé, elle a eu du mal à dormir

-Mal dormie… marmonne-elle tout en descendant les escaliers.

Elle se promène dans la ville, étrangement vide, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, Bon bon, qui n'est toujours pas rentrée.

-Où a-t-elle a bien pu passée ? Se demande-elle. J'espère que-

Elle s'interrompt car, en arrivant sur la place, elle voit un attroupement de ses semblables sur la place, semblant regarder quelque chose. Intriguée, Lyra s'approche pour y voir plus clair.

-Dites, qu'est-ce que se passe ! Demande-elle, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la gravité de la situation.

C'est alors que tout à coup, tous les poneys tournent la tête vers elle en la regardant d'un air triste, ce qui surprend vraiment la licorne.

-P-pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Leur demande-elle, ne comprenant pas.

Les poneys face à elle s'écartent légèrement afin de la laisser passer. Lyra prend le chemin, intimidée par ces regards braqués sur elle. Elle sent qu'elle est concernée par la situation mais en quoi ? La nuit dernière, elle a passée la soirée devant la télé. Dans la « haie d'honneur », on croise la fragile Fluttershy avec un air vraiment désolé.

-Désolée… Dit-elle.

Puis Lyra voit Applejack qui semble vraiment culpabiliser.

-Si seulement je l'avais crue…

Alors là, ça semble vraiment bizarre. Au bout, on voit Twilight qui l'attend, avec un air grave. Arrivé devant la mauve, cette dernière prend l'épaule de la licorne.

-Il faut que tu sois forte. Lui dit Twilight d'un air grave.

-Qu-que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tous les poneys me regardent comme ça !

L'intello ne sait pas comment lui expliquer sans qu'elle panique.

-Et bien… Bon Bon… elle… Dit l'élève de la princesse Célestia, ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots justes.

A l'entente du nom de son amie, Lyra pousse Twilight, rassurée qu'elle est saine et sauve enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

-Bon Bon ! Tu es vi-

Mais son inquiétude laisse place à la stupéfaction, l'horreur. Au beau milieu de la place, le corps sans vie d'un poney blanc allongé sur le côté, à même le sol. On remarque que la peau de son flanc, où se situe la cutie mark, a été découpée. La licorne, croyant halluciner, s'approche du corps inerte de son amie.

-B-Bon bon ? Demande le poney turquoise timidement.

Mais bien sûr, aucune réponse. Tout en tremblant comme une feuille, Lyra pose son sabot sur le cadavre de Bon bon et la secoue légèrement.

-T-tu dors, n'est-ce pas ? T-tu me fais une blague ? Bégaie la licorne, ne pouvant accepter la dure réalité.

Elle retourne le corps pour le voir de face et ce que Lyra et tous les autres poneys voient est vraiment effroyable. Le cadavre du poney terrestre, couvert de sang est parsemé de blessures sur tout le corps, semblant avoir été fait avec des coups de couteau, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. Sur le ventre a été gravé « PDP ». La bouche de Bon bon est ensanglanté de partout et les yeux sont fermés. Tous les poneys autour poussent des cris d'effroi on voit même Rarity s'évanouir de manière théâtrale et Lily dire « L'horreur, l'horreur ! ». Lyra, abattu, tombe sur les genoux, se rendant compte enfin que sa meilleure amie est bel est bien… morte. Désespérée, elle prend délicatement le cadavre dans ses bras et regarde son visage en sang. Elle commence alors à se sentir coupable.

-C-c'est ma faute… Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Des gouttes des larmes de Lyra tombent une à une sur le visage sans vie de Bon bon.

-Si je ne l'avais pas envoyée balader, elle serait… (Snif) encore vivante… Dit-elle, culpabilisant.

Dans un élan de désespoir, elle hurle vers le ciel, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tout en serrant le corps inanimé de sa meilleure amie .

-BON !

Tous les poneys assistant à la scène sont triste pour elle c'est horrible de perdre une amie chère à nos yeux. Mais dans la foule, on aperçoit un poney qui ne ressent pas la même chose que ses congénères. En effet, ce poney, qui semble de couleur rose se délecte de la scène, avec un sourire satisfait.

-Hi hi hi hi hi…

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapitre 2: Une fête à peine commencée

**Chap 2 : une fête à peine commencée**

Le jour suivant la découverte du corps de la pauvre Bon Bon, tous les poneys ne parlent plus que de ça, et il y a de quoi ! Avant cela, il n'y a jamais eu de meurtre dans tout Ponyville, voire même dans tout Equestria ! Et il a fallu que cela arrive dans cette petite ville. Et cette inscription sur le cadavre, PDP, qu'est-ce que cela peut vouloir dire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, rendons-nous à la bibliothèque de Ponyville, qui sert également de maison à Twilight. Cette dernière, les yeux cernés, est justement en train de consulter un livre à même le sol, le faisant flotter grâce à sa magie. Derrière elle, une pile de livre envahit la pièce. Ils font tous partie de la collection sur l'Histoire d'Equestria, comptant plus de 50 tomes de 300 pages chacun ! C'est alors que Spike descend les escaliers en bâillant, vu que c'est le matin. Il découvre alors sa meilleure amie lire, fatiguée.

-Twilight, tu as lu tous ces livres depuis hier après midi ! Lui demande-il, surpris.

Epuisée, la ponette lance le livre dans la pile en poussant un gros soupir.

-Je n'ai rien trouvée… Dit-elle, accablée.

-De quoi ? Lui demande le bébé dragon, ne comprenant pas.

-J'ai lu et relu toute ma collection sur l'histoire d'Equestria, et malgré toutes les crises qu'il y a eus, aucun meurtres n'a été commis depuis que a princesse Célestia règne sur Equestria! Explique la violette, exaspérée, en se tenant le crâne.

En le voyant dans cet état, Spike ne peut s'empêcher de craindre que Twilight, n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'elle recherche, peut tomber dans la démence.

- Bon, euh, détend-toi, Twilight, et-

-Me détendre ? S'exclame la licorne, surprise par ce que vient de dire le bébé dragon. Me détendre !

En à peine une seconde, la jeune ponette fonce vers son serviteur, la tête collée contre la sienne, en le regardant avec des grands yeux.

-Un Poney vient de se faire tuer, Spike, se faire tuer ! Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ! Crie-elle tout en avançant, ce qui fait reculer le petit dragon, prenant peur.

-O-oui, mais… Bégaye Spike, ne sachant quoi dire.

- A moins que toi tu t'en fiches complètement, vu que tu es un dragon ! Finit-elle en plaquant Spike contre le mur, à force d'avancer vers lui.

-M-mais Twilight, ne te mets pas dans un tel état ! Lui dit Spike, apeurée par le comportement de la licorne.

Cette dernière, se rendant compte qu'elle commence à déraper, se décolle de son dragon de compagnie et reprend son calme en poussant un soupir.

-Excuse-moi, Spike. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un poney à enlever la vie d'un autre ? Dit-elle en le regardant d'un air triste.

Il est vrai que, dans un endroit aussi idyllique que Ponyville, il est quasiment impossible qu'un poney en tue un autre. Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, Spike se frotte le dos du crâne.

-Tu me poses une colle, là. Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

C'est alors que l'on frappe à la porte.

-Qui ça peut-être à une heure pareille ? Se demande Twilight tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Arrivée à celle-ci, elle l'ouvre en utilisant sa magie. Mais à peine elle l'ouvre que Pinkie Pie, qui a repris sa crinière frisée, surgit brusquement d'un air jovial.

-Salut Twiliiiiiiiight ! Hurle-elle.

La pauvre Twilight, tellement qu'elle est surprise, tombe à la renverse. La rose la regarde avec un grand sourire. Après qu'elle s'est remise sur ses pattes, la mauve se frotte l'oreille droite avec son sabot.

-Bordel, Pinkie, tu pourrais arrêter de faire une entrée comme celle-ci ? Lui demande-elle. Et sans crier, s'il te plaît. Tu as failli me crever les tympans !

-Allons, C'est pour te mettre de bonne humeur ! Répond joyeusement Pinkie.

Twilight grogne, agacée par la bonne humeur non-stop de son amie. C'est bien, mais à force… C'est au tour de Spike d'arriver.

-Salut Pinkie !

-Sali salou, Spike !

La rose remarque alors la tonne de livres empilés dans la bibliothèque de Twilight.

-Ooooooooh… Pousse-elle.

Elle fonce vers cette montagne d'ouvrage, fascinée par ce nombre important d'écrits.

-La vache ! Pourquoi tous ces bouquins sont empilés, comme ça ?

-C'est simple, c'est Twilight elle les as tous lus depuis hier. Lui répond le jeune dragon.

-Ha ? Et pourquoi ?

-Elle pense qu'en les lisant tous, elle trouvera une explication à-

Mais il n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase car sans prévenir, Twilight lui obstrue la bouche avec son sabot droit, l'air paniqué.

-A… quoi ? Demande Pinkie, impatiente de connaître la raison.

-R-rien d'important ! Répond la licorne, suant à grosses gouttes. Je… lisais, c'est tout ! hin hin hin !

Le poney terrestre regarde longuement la licorne d'un air suspicieux, qui met très mal à l'air la pauvre Twilight qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Mais alors qu'elle était prête à s'énerver, a rose reprend son air joyeux de tous les jours.

-Oki Doki Loki ! Lire des livres, c'est ton dada, après tout !

Tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement, Twilight enlève son sabot de la bouche de Spike, qui peut enfin reprendre son souffle.

-Au juste… Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Demande Spike.

La rose regarde en l'air, fouillant dans sa mémoire, puis ça lui revient.

-Ha oui ! On organise une petite fête, au Sugar Cube Corner ! Dit-elle gaiement.

-Une fête ? A quelle occasion ? Demande la violette.

-Pour remonter le moral de Lyra, pardi ! Répond-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Elle est tellement triste, depuis ce qui s'est passé, que je me suis dit que faire une fête lui fera tout oublier !

Twilight et Spike sont touchés par cette si gentille intention, mais ce qu'elle a dit en dernier est assez étrange.

-Mais tu sais, Pinkie, faire une fête ne pourra pas lui faire oublier la mort de Bon bon. Tente de lui expliquer Twilight.

Mais Pinkie Pie fronce des sourcils semblant contrariée par la remarque de son amie, qui sent qu'elle aurait dû fermer sa grande bouche. La rose commence à partir, tout en gardant un œil sur la mauve.

-On verra, on verra. Dit Pinkie sur un ton désagréable.

Un fois passée la port, Twilight est soulagée qu'elle soit partie, mais en tournant le regard vers la fenêtre, elle voit Pinkie, la regardant d'un œil noir. Elle dirige son sabot droit devant son visage puis vers Twilight, en signe de méfiance. Puis elle disparaît vers le bas. Surpris par ce comportement de la part de la rose, Twilight Spike se regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air abasourdis.

-Hein ! Poussent-ils en même temps.

L'après-midi. Pinkie Pie galope gambade dans une des rues de Ponyville, en direction de la maison de l'amie de sa première victime, Lyra.

-Hi hi, il paraît que Lyra déprime, à cause da la mort de Bon Bon. Se dit-elle à haute voix. Et bien…

Elle prend alors un air déterminé, fronçant les sourcils on y sent un peu de sadisme.

-_Grâce à cette fête, je vais pousser sa souffrance plus loin !_

Arrivé devant la porte de la licorne, la rose frappe 5 fois.

-Lyraaaaa ! Crie-elle gaiement.

On entend à l'intérieur de la demeure une voix timide.

-Qu-qui est-ce ? Demande le poney derrière la porte.

-C'est Pinkie Pie ! Ouvre !

La porte s'entrouvre Pinkie aperçoit par ce petit espace une partie du visage de Lyra, qui semble un peu fatiguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pinkie ? Demande la licorne, la voix assez basse.

-Tu viens avec moi, je veux te montrer un truc. Lui dit le poney rose.

-E-est-ce sans danger ? Lui demande Lyra, devenue assez méfiante, depuis ce qui s'est passé.

-Allons, tu crois que moi, Pinkie Pie, qui est amie avec tous le monde, je te ferai du mal ?

En réfléchissant, la licorne se dit que, malgré son caractère incontrôlable, Pinkie Pie est quelqu'un de bien. Mais si elle savait… Relâchant sa méfiance, Lyra ouvre la porte, en poussant un soupir.

-Bien, je viens avec toi. Dit-elle d'un air triste.

-Super ! Allez, viens ! Dit-elle tout en prenant l'autre poney par la queue avec sa bouche.

Dans son enthousiasme, Pinkie fonce vers le Sugar cube corner tout en entraînant la pauvre Lyra dans sa course. Après quelques secondes de course effrénée, les deux poneys arrivent enfin dans le magasin de Mr et Mrs Cake. Pinkie met tellement de temps à freiner que, quand elle s'arrête enfin devant l'entrée, elle lâche prise sur la queue de Lyra, ce qui fait que cette dernière rentre avec fracas à l'intérieur. Constant ce qu'elle a provoqué, Pinkie rentre dans la pâtisserie. Elle voit alors Lyra, couverte d'égratignures, essayant tant bien que mal de retirer sa corne qui s'est retrouvée coincée dans le bois de la caisse du magasin. En la voyant ainsi, Pinkie ne peux s'empêcher de sourire de manière sadique, se délectant de cette scène. Après multiples efforts, la licorne arrive enfin à décoincer sa corne. Elle la frotte, ayant un peu mal.

-Ouch…

Elle se retourne, vers le poney terrestre, mécontente. La rose reprend alors son air joyeux.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider, quand même !

-Allons, c'était rigolo, non ?

-Ouais…Dit-elle tristement en détournant le regard.

Le poney rose reprend la licorne par la queue en la mordant et la tire vers les escaliers.

-Allez ! Cha che pache en heut ! Dit-elle.

Lyra se laisse faire, sachant qu'elle n'a rien à y perdre. Arrivées en haut, les deux poneys femelles arrivent à l'étage, qui se trouve dans la pénombre. Et tout d'un coup, la lumière se rallume, révélant la présence de plusieurs poneys, dont les 5 autres Mane 6, dans la salle semblant être décorée pour une fête.

-Surpriiiiise ! Disent-ils tous en cœur.

En voyant tous ces poneys, Lyra reste bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

-M-mais qu-est ce que…

-j'ai organisé cette fête rien que pour toi ! Lui dit Pinkie Pie avec le sourire.

-P-pour moi ?

-Oui ! S'exclame une voix à l'accent texan.

Applejack s'avance vers Lyra.

-On a organisé ça pour te remonter le moral, après le drame d'hier. Lui explique la fermière.

Puis détourne le regard, semblant avoir des remords.

-Je m'en veux toujours.

-D-de quoi ? Lui demande la licorne, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

-Si j'avais écouté et crue Bon Bon cette nuit-là, jamais elle ne serait…

En entendant ça, Lyra se sent embarrassée, qu'AJ pense cela.

-M-mais non, c-ce n'est pas ta faute… Dit-elle, ne sachant quoi dire.

En voyant l'embarras de la licorne, Pinkie sent que le vrai objectif de cette fête va fonctionner. Elle place ses sabots sur les cuisses de Lyra et la pousse.

-Allez, viens voir le meilleur pour la fin ! Dit-elle tout en la poussant contre la volonté de la licorne.

Après quelques mètres, elles s'arrêtent devant une table, sur laquelle est posé un gros gâteau blanc couleur crème et les bordures décorés avec de la crème pâtissière turquoise. Ce qui interpelle Lyra, c'est que ces couleurs sont les mêmes qu'elle et Bon Bon. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il y a un dessin représentant la tête de Bon Bon et Lyra souriantes, avec écrits en bas « Amies même au-delà de la mort ». En voyant cette décoration, la licorne, submergée par l'émotion, commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. En voyant cela, Twilight s'approche de Pinkie Pie et lui parle à l'oreille.

-Pinkie, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Lui chuchote-elle.

-Mais si ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est émue. Lui répond la rose.

Cette dernière s'approche de Lyra, qui est tête baissée.

-Alors, ça te fait plaisir, Lyra ? Lui demande Pinkie en souriant.

-Tout ça me touche, mais je ne mérite pas toute cette attention. Dit Lyra tristement.

-Allons, c'est pour te remonter le moral, et puis…

La rose approche sa bouche près de l'oreille de la turquoise, et lui parle à voix basse d'un air inquiétant.

-Qui est le fautif, dans l'histoire ?

En entendant cette phrase, Lyra relève la tête en écarquillant les yeux, ayant un frisson parcourant tout son corps.

-Après tout, c'est de ta faute, si elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

-N-non… Dit la licorne en tremblant, déboussolée.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas envoyé balader, elle serait vivante, à l'heure qui l'est.

Le poney rose se met à prendre la pauvre Lyra par le menton et, discrètement, lui lèche la joue d'un bon coup de langue. Après l'avoir fait, elle sourit de manière sadique.

-Hein, ma chère petite Lyra ? Dit-elle d'un ton qui donne des sueurs froides.

Ne pouvant supporter toute cette pression, et laissant exploser ses émotions, Lyra se retourne et galope vers la porte de sortie en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tous les poneys sont surpris par cette réaction.

-Ben, pourquoi elle s'en va ? Demande Pinkie Pie d'un air innocent.

En apparence, elle est comme d'habitude, mais en son for intérieur, elle jubile de ce qui vient de se produire.

-_Parfait…elle va s'isoler des autres poneys, et sa déprime va s'aggraver. Et qui sait, elle va aller plus loin._ Pense-elle en souriant de manière sadique, se retenant de rigoler, et ce qu'aucun autre poney ne remarque.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3: Massacre à la ferme

**Chapitre 3 : Massacre à la ferme**

Dû au départ précipité de Lyra, la fête a dû être annulée. Finalement, les 6 héroïnes se retrouvent dans le parc de Ponyville, sur la pelouse, pour discuter un peu des derniers évènements. Elles sont toutes assises, alors que Rainbow Dash virevolte dans les airs, ne supportant pas rester les sabots au sol.

-C'est quand même bizarre, que Lyra soit partie comme ça, en larmes. Commence la timide Fluttershy.

-Elle a quand même du culot d'être partie comme ça ! S'exclame Rarity.

-Allons, Rarity, n'exagères pas. Lui dit Applejack. Elle devait être émue, c'est tout.

-Rarity a raison ! Rajoute la reine de la vitesse. Pinkie lui a préparé une fête, et pour la remercier, elle s'en va en pleurant ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Twilight, elle, sabot au menton, réfléchit plus en profondeur sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Attendez un peu. Dit-elle. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

-Quoi donc, Twilight ? Lui demande l'amie des animaux.

-Avant de partir si précipitamment, Pinkie a dit quelque chose à Lyra, mais je n'ai pas entendue.

Elles se tournent toutes vers Pinkie Pie qui est un peu dans la lune, regardant un papillon rose voler autour d'elle.

-Pinkie? Dit la violette pour interpeller la rose.

-Euh… oui, Twilight ? Dit Pinkie Pie, retournant dans le monde réel.

-Qu'à tu dis à Lyra, pour qu'elle pleure ainsi ?

La fofolle du groupe est surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un ait vu cela. Mais voulant cacher cela, elle prend un air joyeux

-M-mais rien, voyons ! Dit-elle en bougeant son sabot de haut en bas.

-Ne ment pas ! Je t'ai vue lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose ! Lui crie la licorne en frappant du sabot le sol, agacée par le comportement frivole de Pinkie. Alors, que-lui-as-tu-dit ?

Twilight et les 4 autres regardent la pauvre Pinkie d'un air sévère. Cette dernière est embarrassée par toute cette pression. Dans les coins les plus ténébreux de son être, cette méfiance de la part de ses amies est une preuve qu'elles ne sont plus ses amies. Sa crinière commence à vibrer, signe qu'elle va se lisser et va laisser apparaître la tristesse de Pinkie. Mais il ne faut absolument pas que ses fausses amies la voient ainsi. Toute en sueur, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux regardant dans tout les sens et, essayant de trouver une excuse valable. Au bout de quelques secondes, le poney terrestre trouve enfin quelque chose. A cet instant, sa crinière reste stable.

-Je lui ai tout simplement dit que Bonbon pensera toujours à elle, d'où elle est ! Dit-elle d'un air gênée, le sabot derrière son crâne. Hé hé hé…

Les autres continuent de la regarder d'un air suspicieux, ce qui met mal à l'aise la concernée. Mais finalement, elles croient ce qu'elle leur a dit, rassurées.

-Ça nous rassure ! Dit Applejack .On pensait que tu lui avais dit quelque chose de plus blessant !

-Par contre, tu manque vraiment de tact ! Lui fait remarquer la couturière.

-Oui, elle semblait très fragile, vu ce qui s'est passé. Rajoute Fluttershy.

-Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Lui conseille Twilight d'un air sérieux en lui touchant l'épaule gauche.

Au fond d'elle, Pinkie, est satisfaites de leur réaction face à son mensonge

-_Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont naïves ! Quelles bécasses ! _Pense-elle.

C'est alors qu'Applejack se lève pour partir en direction de sa ferme.

-Bon, je vous laisse les filles. Leur dit-elle.

-Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas !? Lui demande Dashie, n'aimant pas les cachotteries.

-On organise une réunion familiale, à la ferme. Je dois aller les accueillir ! Répond gaiement la fermière, contente de la venue des siens.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Pinkie, dans une trainée de fumée, fonce vers la texane et, lorsqu'elle s'arrête devant elle, culbute telle un ressort.

-J'peux venir, j'peux venir !? Demande-elle avec un grand sourire.

La fermière du groupe se sent embarrassée. Il est bien vrai que Pinkie adore tout ce qui est fête, mais là, c'est vraiment impossible qu'elle participe à cette réunion.

-Désolée, Pinkie, mais une fête familiale, et…

La rose hoche vivement la tête toujours en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui gêne encore plus Applejack, qui ne sait comment trouver les bons mots sans la vexer.

-Et qui dit familiale dit seulement la famille, alors…Explique-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec son sabot droit.

Pinkie hoche de la tête de plus en plus vite. Le fait que cette dernière pense encore qu'elle pourra participer à cette réunion met vraiment l'orange dans l'embarras mais elle ne peut laisser le suspens durer encore longtemps. Elle pousse un soupir, puis se lance.

-Tu ne peux pas venir. Termine-elle enfin.

Pinkie Pie s'arrête subitement de bouger la tête, les yeux écarquillés tout en gardant le sourire. De bonne humeur, son expression change progressivement, passant de joyeux à tristesse, mais tout en gardant sa crinière bouclée. Elle regarde son amie avec un regard de Chat Potté pour amadouer la texane pour la forcer.

-N-ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu me gênes ! Bégaye Applejack, embarrassée. Quand je dis non, c'est non.

Abattue par cette triste nouvelle, le poney rose s'en va tête baissée, prête à pleurer. La voir dans cet état fait culpabiliser l'autre poney terrestre.

-J'aurais pas dû être si directe avec elle. Se dit l'orange, l'air triste.

-Non, tu as bien fait. Lui dit Twilight pour la rassurer. Je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera et que demain, elle fera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-…Tu as peut-être raison. Lui répond AJ, ayant quand même quelques doutes.

Retrouvons la pauvre Pinkie Pie, complètement déboussolée par de qui vient de se passer, rentrant dans le Sugar Cube Corner pour rentrer chez elle, vu qu'elle habite à l'étage. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter, Mrs Cake, l'ayant entendue arriver, vient à sa rencontre.

-Tu rentres déjà, Pinkie ? Lui demande la pâtissière.

-Oui. Lui répond tristement la concernée sans poser un regard sur elle.

En la voyant dans cet état, Cela inquiète vraiment Mrs Cake sûrement une sorte de comportement maternel.

-Pinkie, Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demande-elle, affecté par le chagrin de la rose.

-Oui, ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mrs Cake. Lui répond Pinkie pie tout en montant les escaliers tête baissée.

La pâtissière regarde la jeune ponette avec anxiété, sachant très bien que cela ne va pas. Après avoir monté les marches, Pinkie ouvre la porte en utilisant ses deux sabots avant. Une fois rentrée dans ses appartements, le poney baisse la tête, les yeux ombrés. Puis d'un violent coup de sabot, elle ferme la porte, tandis que sa crinière retombe et devient lisse. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle abandonne sa tristesse pour une haine sans vergogne.

-Tch ! Quelle garce, cette Applejack ! Grogne-elle, en colère.

Elle déambule dans sa chambre, suivie par Gummy, son crocodile de compagnie.

-Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ?! Justement, j'aurai mis un peu de festivité, à sa réunion familiale ! Dit Pinkie, énervée. Et les autres, aussi ! A se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas !

Le petit crocodile mord la queue de sa maîtresse. Sentant cela, la ponette se retourne vers lui, puis lui caresse la tête d'un air mélancolique.

- Tu es bien le seul à me comprendre, Gimmy.

Tandis qu'elle caresse son seul ami, Pinkamena réfléchit à un moyen de punir Applejack. La tuer ? Non, il faut qu'elle souffre psychologiquement, pour qu'elle sache ce que ressent Pinkie, du fait qu'elle se sent abandonnée par ses meilleures amies. Puis, une idée lui vient.

-Tu sais quoi, Gimmy ?

Le petit croco lève la tête, voyant sa maîtresse le regarder avec un air sadique, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sais exactement comment la faire souffrir. Dit-elle.

Semblant avoir une once de conscience, Gimmy comprend ce que veux faire PInkie Pie. Il se met à sourire à son tour en prenant une expression sadique, la langue sortante. La rose se met à rigoler légèrement, imaginant déjà la réaction qu'aura Applejack.

-Hi hi hi…

Pendant ce temps, à la ferme des Apples, la réunion familiale bat son pleine dans la grange. Une vingtaine de cousins et cousines plus ou moins éloignés ont été conviés. Pour l'occasion, AJ et sa famille ont préparé toutes sortes de chose à base de pommes : Tartes, jus de pommes, et bien sûr…les délicieuses pommes de la ferme Apple ! Applejack est heureuse de revoir tout ses proches, enfin presque. Ses parents n'ont malheureusement pas pu venir, suite à un empêchement. Elle s'y attendait, ils sont tellement occupés. Mais dans un coin, une jeune pouliche, n'est pas d'humeur à la fête : Applebloom, sa petite sœur, semblant triste. Ne pouvant contenir son amour fraternel, Applejack se dirige vers sa sœur.

-Allons qu'il y a-t-il, Applebloom ?

-Je voulais tellement… voir Papa et Maman. Lui répond tristement Applebloom.

Applejack compatis : tout comme sa jeune sœur, elle a peu vue ses propres parents. Et cette réunion, c'était sûrement la seule occasion de cette année de les revoir enfin. Afin de réconforter la pouliche, la texane la prend dans les bras.

-Ne pleure pas. Je suis sûre qu'ils regrettent aussi. Lui dit-elle pour la rassurer.

-T-tu crois ? Lui demande AB en levant sa tête, toute tristounette.

-Oui c'est normal, pour des parents. Et puis, rappelles-toi que Granny Smith, Big Mac, et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Entendre ces mots redonne le sourire à Applebloom.

-Oui, tu as raison.

AJ relâche sa sœur et la regarde avec conviction.

-Alors sœurette, tu es d'attaque pour fêter la venue de la famille Apple ? Lui demande-elle.

-Ouais ! S'exclame la petite sœur avec panache.

Ayant retrouvé le moral, Applebloom accompagne donc son ainée pour l'aider à que cette réunion familiale soit une réussite. Le soir venu, Après que la grange ait été rangée, tous les invités sont prêts à dormir dedans vu que la plupart habitent loin, ils n'allaient tout de même pas rentrer de nuit, surtout au vu des récents évènements. Avant l'heure du couvre-feu, AppleJack, à l'entrée de la grange, vient voir si tous ses proches bien présents en les comptant avec le sabot droit.

-23, 24, et…25 ! Vous êtes tous là ! Vous êtes tous bien installés ?

-Oui ! Répondent tous en cœur la famille Apple.

Au fond d'elle, AJ sait qu'elle ne doit pas leur cacher ce qui est arrivé à la pauvre BonBon. Elle se sent donc obligée de mettre toute sa famille au parfum.

-Ecoutez tous. Hier matin, on a découvert en plein Ponyville le corps d'un des habitants. Il y a… un meurtrier. Leur explique-elle d'un ton grave.

Lors de cette annonce, tous les poneys sont abasourdis par la nouvelle, provoquant un brouhaha dans toute la grange. Certains disent qu'ils veulent partir d'ici, le risque étant trop grand. Applejack s'attendait à cette réaction.

-Mais ne vous en faites pas !

La fermière donne un gros coup de sabot droit sur le sol, tout en montrant sa détermination.

-Je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien ! En étant de garde, je ne laisserai aucun poney vous faire du mal ! Acclame-elle d'un air sérieux.

Tous les autres poneys, en voyant la conviction qu'a Applejack de les protéger au péril de sa vie, sont convaincus. Ils le lui font savoir en souriant. Voyant que sa famille a confiance en elle, le poney terrestre hoche la tête. Pousse avec le museau l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière de la grange, puis se dirige vers l'entrée.

-Bon, bonne nuit, tous les poneys ! Dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Plus tard dans la nuit, entre 23 heures et minuit. Applejack se tient devant la porte de la grange, montant la garde. Elle regarde bien aux alentours, si aucun poney ne vient. Mais comme tout poney, la fatigue commence à venir. Elle commence à somnoler, ses paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes. Mais pour ne pas s'endormir, elle secoue sa tête, puis tente de garder les yeux grands ouverts.

-Non ! Toute ma famille compte sur moi ! S'il n'y a qu'un seul poney qui peut les protéger, c'est moi ! Dit-elle en tapant son sabot sur le sol, pour se motiver.

Soudainement, une fléchette vient se planter dans le coup de la fermière. Puis, comme une masse, elle s'écroule par terre. A même le sol, Applejack dort comme un poulain en ronflant. C'est alors qu'une ombre de poney la recouvre. Il s'agit de Pinkie Pie, crinière lisse, portant un sac sur le côté et ayant une sarbacane dans la bouche. Après avoir rangé son arme qui a servi à endormir Applejack et retiré la fléchette du cou de cette dernière, la sadique regarde la fermière avec un sourire au coin.

-Dors bien, Applejack. J'espère que tu feras de beaux rêves avant de voir la surprise que je te réserve pour demain. Dit-elle d'un air sadique.

Pinkamena regarde vers le haut, et voit que la fenêtre du haut est grande ouverte.

-Pff ! Quelle négligence… Dit-elle d'un air satisfait, en soufflant sur sa crinière tombante.

Grâce à sa puissance Pinkie, elle arrive à sauter très haut en faisant plusieurs saltos et peut atteindre la fenêtre sans aucune difficulté en atterrissant sur ses deux pattes arrière. Arrivée à l'intérieur et après avoir fermé la fenêtre, elle s'avance vers le centre, et peut admirer ses futures victimes, dormant profondément sans se rendre compte du danger qui flottent sur eux. En les voyants inconscients de leur mort prochaine, Pinkie affiche un grand sourire de psychopathe. Sans plus attendre, la rose pose son sac sur le bois, puis en sort un couteau qu'elle prend avec le sabot droit. Puis elle s'accroche dans la position du cochon pendu, le sac posé sur le ventre, à la poutre horizontale qui traverse la grange en longueur, couteau dans la bouche. Arrivée au milieu, là où les poutres du plafond soutenant la toiture se croisent, la meurtrière s'arrête et grimpe par-dessus la poutre. D'en haut, elle a une vue d'ensemble sur la grange.

-Voyons, pas qui vais-je commencer ? Se questionne-elle.

Elle remarque que, juste en dessous d'elle, un poney qui ressemble à Berry Punch, mais en vert, dort sur le dos, la tête et le ventre complètement exposé. Satisfaite de sa première proie, Pinkie se lèche les lèvres d'excitation. Sans aucune hésitation, la cinglée saute dans le vide, tenant le couteau par-dessus d'elle avec les deux sabots, en direction de sa cible.

-HYAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Crie-elle.

Le cri qu'elle pousse réveille le poney vert, qui ouvre l'œil droit.

-Hein ?

Mais à peine qu'elle a ouvert l'œil que Pinkamena lui plante le couteau dedans ! Immédiatement, sa victime hurle de douleur tout en agitant les bras, tandis que Pinkie est assise en califourchon sur son ventre. Pour que cette souffrance soit plus intense, et pour que ce soit plus jouissif pour elle, Pinkie pivote la lame du couteau d'un coup sec, puis lui arrache le globe oculaire tout en ricanant, accompagné d'une giclure de sang. Le pauvre poney hurle d'avantage en pleurant, tandis que son agresseur retire l'œil avec sa bouche, puis le recrache au sol. Tout ce bruit a réveillé les autres poneys, tétanisés par ce violent spectacle. Enfin, pour abréger la souffrance de sa victime, la rose, avec un sourire diabolique et avec un grand geste, lui enfonce le couteau bien profondément en plein milieu du crâne, ce qui calme le poney. Morte sur le coup, la victime laisse tomber ses bras. Tous les membres de la famille Apple, ayant assisté à ce meurtre, ne peuvent plus bouger, la peur les paralysant. Retirant le couteau, Pinkamena se redresse sur ses pattes arrière d'une manière menaçante, tête baissée. Elle lèche la lame ensanglantée de son couteau devant ses semblables, sidérés. Puis, elle tourne la tête vers les poneys se trouvant à sa gauche, et les regarde d'un air psychopathe, avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir, tous les poneyyyyys…Leur dit-elle d'un air terrifiant.

Terrifiés, les autres poneys se ruent vers le fond de la grange en criant, alors que Pinkill Pie reste statique, la tête penchée sur le côté avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi s'agiter…je veux juste vous tuer…

Elle tourne la tête, voyant que toute ses prochaines victimes sont agglutinées tout au fond, tremblant comme des feuilles.

- Hin…

Elle enjambe le cadavre qui était sous elle et commence à avancer vers la famille Apple tout en lançant le couteau vers le haut, qui tourne en l'air, et le rattrape à chaque fois par le manche.

-Chers poneys…Savez-vous pourquoi vous allez mourir ? Leur demande-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Malgré la frayeur, certains poneys bougent la tête, pour montrer qu'ils l'ignorent. Constatant leur ignorance, Pinkie a un sourire au coin.

-C'est de la faute…d'Applejack… Si elle m'avait invité à votre fête, je n'aurais jamais fait cela…

Enfin, elle arrive face à ses victimes, toutes en larmes de voir l'incarnation du diable devant elles.

-Alors…

Pinkie Pie les regarde de haut d'un air de psychopathe, tout en léchant la lame de son arme.

-Qui veut être le premier à mourir ? Leur dit-elle sur un ton machiavélique.

A l'extérieur, Applejack, qui devait être de garde, dort sur le dos, comme un loir, tout en ronflant. C'est alors que des cris de terreur provenant de l'intérieur de la grange se font entendre, accompagnés de bruits d'une multitude de sabots. Puis s'ajoute à cela des bruits de lames qui tranche quelque chose à intervalle irrégulier. Tout ce tintamarre gêne un peu la fermière dans son sommeil -elle en plisse les paupières- mais la dose de somnifère de la fléchette était tellement forte que cela ne la réveille même pas.

-Hmmm… S'il vous plaît, les bisons, arrêtez de me piétiner…Marmonne-elle en agitant ses sabots.

Au fil que le temps passe, les cris et les bruits de sabots sont de moins en moins nombreux à chaque fois qu'on entend le bruit de la lame. Après un dernier coup de lame, plus aucun bruit à l'intérieur de la grange. Revenons-y, maintenant que la tempête est passée. Au centre de la bâtisse Pinkie Pie est debout, couverte de sang, la tête en arrière, couteau à la main. Avec un énorme sourire, elle ricane légèrement.

-Hi…hi hi hi…

On voit alors que toute la grange est remplie par les corps sans vie des cousins d'Applejack. Certains ont été égorgés, d'autres ont été poignardés de partout. Au centre de ce massacre, Pinkill rit de plus en plus fort. Mais alors que sa folie allait atteindre son paroxysme, elle se retient, pour finalement se calmer.

-Bien… Préparons une bonne surprise pour Applejack… Dit-elle pour elle-même.

Le lendemain matin. Le soleil se lève sur la ferme. Devant la porte de la grange, Applejack dort toujours à sabots fermés. Les premiers rayons du soleil et le coq qui chante réveille la fermière qui s'étire, toujours sur le dos, tout en bâillant. Après cela, elle se redresse tout en se grattant la poitrine, mal réveillée.

-Que j'ai bien dormi…

C'est alors qu'elle écarquille subitement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle a failli à sa tâche.

-Oh, non, j'ai dormi ! J'espère que !

Précipitamment, et sans reprendre son chapeau qu'elle a laissé par terre, elle se remet sur les quatre pattes, se rue sur la porte et l'ouvre brusquement.

-Tous les po- !

Elle n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un seau rempli d'un liquide rouge lui tombe sur la tête. Le seau obstruant sa vue, elle le retire en baissant la tête. En regardant son sabot droit, elle remarque que cet étrange liquide est d'un tel rouge, et assez visqueux.

-D-du sang ?

Elle remarque quelque chose à ses sabots, sur la paille : un cœur. Un cœur de poney. Voir cela est à glacer le sang. Commençant à craindre la pire chose qu'il y ait pu arriver, elle relève la tête lentement, tremblant comme une feuille. Ce qu'elle voit est inimaginable : éparpillés dans la grange, tous les membres de sa famille qui ont pu venir ont été massacrés, le corps ensanglanté, les lettres PDP gravés sur le ventre. Applejack commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Après s'être assise sur les fesses, tout en tremblant, elle prend son crâne avec les sabots.

-Aaaa…Aaaa…Pousse-elle commençant à accepter l'inacceptable, les yeux embuées de larmes.

Enfin, en larmes, Elle laisse échapper son désespoir, elle pousse un cri déchirant, qui résonne dans toute la propriété. Quelques instants plus tard, Bic Mac accourt pour voir ce qui se passe. Dès qu'il voit ce qui s'est passé, il reste sans voix. Devant lui, sa petite sœur se sert elle-même en respirant fort comme si elle avait froid et en tremblant. Tout en contenant ses émotions, mais ayant quand même un air triste. Près d'elle, il tapote son épaule gauche pour attirer son attention. Applejack s'arrête de trembler, et se retourne vers son frère, le visage en larmes.

-B-Big Mac…

Totalement désespérée, elle prend son ainé dans les bras et pleure sur son épaule gauche.

-Tout est de ma faute, Big Mac ! S-si je ne m'étais pas endormie, ils ne seraient pas tous morts !

Elle lève la tête pour le regarder, pleurant toutes les lames de son corps.

-Imagine, si Papa et Maman seraient venus, ça aurait été pire!

N'aimant pas voir sa sœur cadette dans un tel état, Mac la prend avec son bras doit pour la réconforter, tandis qu'elle continue de pleurer. Même lui n'arrive pas à contenir ses larmes. Les deux poneys expriment leur tristesse, devant le champ de cadavres qui, privés de vie, ne peuvent les consoler.


	4. Chapitres 4: Souffrances intérieures

**Chapitre 4 : Souffrances intérieures**

Quelques jours après le drame survenu à la ferme Apple. Une énorme averse tombe sur la ferme, qui semble vidée de ses habitants. Et pour cause. Dans une clairière, dans les profondeurs de l'énorme champ de pommiers, se déroule une cérémonie des plus funestes : l'enterrement des victimes de ce terrible meurtre. Sous cette pluie battante, nous retrouvons quelques habitants de Ponyville, tous réunis devant une grande pierre tombale, décorée avec des motifs de pomme, avec inscrit dessus le nom des poneys qui ont été sauvagement assassinés. Parmi les poneys invités, nous retrouvons bien sûr les meilleurs amis d'Applejack. Twilight tient son parapluie noir avec sa magie, Rainbow et Fluttershy avec leur aile, Rarity, elle, a carrément ramené la panoplie d'enterrement : grand chapeau et robe noirs. Et Pinkie Pie ? Ben… elle n'est pas là ! Il y a aussi les deux autres Cutie Mark Crusaders. Et dans la rangée de devant, il y a bien sûr la famille Apple. La vielle Granny Smith prend par le bras gauche sa petite fille Applebloom, qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps tout comme sa cousine Babs seed, seule survivante du massacre. Applejack et Bic Mac, côte à côte, ont une mine déterrée, surtout Applejack, culpabilisant toujours. Et on trouve aussi…leurs parents, qui ont échappés de justesse à ce massacre ! Le père ressemble à son fils, mais avec une moustache, a la robe rouge pâle et un chapeau de cow-boy, avec un lasso comme Cutie Mark. La mère, quand à elle, est le portait craché de sa fille ainée, mais avec la crinière rouge, les yeux bleus et deux pommes vertes comme cutie mark. Le poney qui préside la cérémonie devant ses semblables n'est autre que la maire de la ville.

-Mes chers poneys. Nous sommes tous réunis ici, afin de rendre hommage aux victimes de cet horrible massacre. Dot-elle comme introduction à la cérémonie. Ces poneys, membres de l'honorable famille Apple qui a beaucoup apportée à Ponyville. Ils auraient pu continuer à vivre en paix. Mais…le destin en a décidé autrement.

Tous les autres poneys écoutent le discours du maire avec un air grave, Applejack les larmes aux yeux.

-Maintenant, je vais laisser la parole à ceux qui subissent le plus cette tristesse. Conclut la maire.

Elle quitte le podium, et laisse la place à Applejack. La ponette, face à ses semblables, ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent.

-Euh… j-je…

Que peut-elle dire ? Qu'elle se sent coupable de leur mort ? Quoi qu'elle pense, elle sent que ce serait irrespectueux envers leur âme. Ne supportant plus toute cette pression, la fermière fond en larmes devant tous les autres.

-Excusez-moi, c'est que…c'est trop dur ! Leur dit-elle, le bras droit sur ses yeux.

Plus loin à l'abri des regards, nous retrouvons Pinkie Pie en mode Pinkamena, observant la scène avec délectation. Voir Applejack souffrir la fait sourire de manière sadique, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ouiiiii, Applejack… souffre autant que moi je souffre ! Dit-elle d'un ton effrayant.

Deux jours plus tard, à la ferme Apple. Dans la grange, Applejack est assise en plein milieu de la scène du crime, nettoyée. Toujours abattue par ce qui s'est passée, la ponette se morfond tête baissée, tournant son sabot avant droit sur la paille fraîche. Depuis ce terrible évènement, elle n'a pas quitté l'enceinte de la ferme. Après qu'elle ai poussée un soupir, elle entend la porte de la grange s'ouvrir. En y jetant un regard, elle voit que Twilight et Futtershy viennent vers elle pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Ah, c'est vous…Leur dit-elle avec lassitude.

-Alors, tu vas mieux, Applejack ? Lui demande la licorne.

-Ben, comme tu le vois… non. Lui répond la fermière.

La licorne et le pégase ne supportent pas de voir leur amie dans un tel état de dépression.

-Applejack, ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venue nous voir à Ponyville. Lui dit la violette.

-On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Rajoute Fluttershy.

-Ouais, ben allez dire ça à Pinkie ! Grommelle l'orange, rancunière envers la rose, de n'être même pas venue aux funérailles.

Justement, quand on parle du loup, voilà que Pinkie Pie débarque dans la grange en sautant gaiement de la pointe des sabots.

-Salut la compagnie ! S'exclame-elle joyeusement.

La fofolle remarque qu'Applejack lui jette un regard froid.

-T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Lui demande Pinkie d'un air naïf.

-A ton avis ? Lui demande AJ d'un air froid. Pourquoi t'es pas venue à l'enterrement ?

Elle ne va tout de même pas dire qu'elle s'en contrefout que sa famille soit morte, vu que c'est elle qui les a supprimés. Alors elle trouve une excuse bidon digne de Pinkie Pie !

-Bof, les enterrements, c'est triste, et je n'aime pas ce qui est triste ! Logique, non ?

En entendant cette excuse ridicule, Applejack prend la mouche et se redresse, vexée par les dires de la rose.

-Tu t'entends !? C'est comme si tu t'en fichais royalement, que ma famille soit morte ! Crie AJ, énervée.

-Allons, vois le bon côté des choses ! Au moins t'auras moins de noms à retenir ! Dit Pinkie en rigolant.

Là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Comment ose-t-elle en rigoler comme si ce n'était pas grave ? Pour la remettre à sa place, sans aucune hésitation, la fermière colle un crochet du sabot droit à Pinkie en pleine joue qui, avec une telle force de frappe, est éjectée contre le mur. Twilight et Fluttershy sont effarées par ce que vient de faire leur amie, qui est d'ordinaire si calme. Cette dernière garde son sabot tendu, le regard rempli de colère, serrant les dents tout en respirant fort. Contre le mur de la grange, la rose se remet du coup qu'elle vient de recevoir. Mais alors qu'elle se frotte sa joue endolorie, AJ la prend par les épaules et la plaque violemment contre le mur.

-Ça te fait rire, hein ? Dit Applejack, les yeux ombrés par son chapeau, tête baissée. La souffrance des autres t'amuse ?

-M-mais non, je… Répond Pinkie Pie, essayant de calmer les ardeurs de l'orange.

-Sais-tu ce que ça fait ?

Libérant sa colère, Applejack relève la tête, le visage haineux et embués de larmes.

-Sais-tu ce que ça fait de perdre les gens qui te sont le plus proches, hein !?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la rose baisse les yeux, la crinière ombrant ses yeux. Face à cette réaction assez lâche, AJ prend la mouche.

-Ah mais oui, j'oubliais ! Pour madame, le monde est toujours rose, la bonne humeur est partout, hein Pinkie Pie !? Crie-elle en levant le sabot droit.

Sentant que leur amie peut s'apprêter à être plus violente, Twilight et Fluttershy galopent pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

-Arrête, Applejack ! Lui dit la licorne en retenant son bras avec sa magie.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Rajoute la pégase d'un air inquiet.

-Et toi ? Se fait entendre la rose.

Les trois poneys regardent alors leur amie. Elle a alors la crinière lisse, les couleurs plus sombres, et les regarde avec un regard noir mais rempli de tristesse.

-Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent, quand quelqu'un qui nous est cher, est entre la vie et la mort ? Demande-elle à l'orange sur un ton sombre.

En croisant le regard de la rose, Applejack ressent un immense malaise. Comme si… Pinkie était remplie de haine. Elle en transpire un peu.

-E-et bien… bégaie l'orange, très mal à l'aise.

Voyant qu'elle n'est même pas capable de répondre à cette question, Pinkamena, agacée par tout cela.

-Hmpf ! Pousse-elle en enlevant le sabot gauche d'AJ de son épaule.

Le poney rose se dirige vers la porte, sans prêter attention à ses amies. Partie de la grange, Applejack reste encore perturbée par l'expression de Pinkie Pie.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Applejack ? demande la licorne.

-Ce regard, c'est comme si…

Mais elle se résigne à cette impression, pensant qu'elle a trop d'imagination.

-Non, rien. Mais je vois à qui elle faisait allusion, tout à l'heure.

- Moi, aussi… Dit l'amie des animaux avec une triste expression.

Contrairement à ses deux amies, Twilight ne voit pas du tout de quoi elles parlent.

-Mais… de quoi vous parlez ? Leur demande-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir c'est arrivé avant ta venue à Ponyville. Lui dit la fermière.

-C'est vrai que…ça fait déjà 2 ans… rajoute Fluttershy.

-Mais arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé !? Leur crie la mauve, agacée.

Applejack a bien conscience que son amie a le droit de savoir, pour ne pas qu'elle reste indéfiniment dans l'ignorance. Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle commence.

-Pinkie a deux sœurs, Blinkie Pie et Inkie Pie. Commence l'orange.

-Mais il y a deux ans de cela, Inkie a eu un accident, et…Dit Fluttershy, qui hésitent encore à dire le dénouement.

-Et ? Demande la licorne, impatient d'entendre la fin du récit.

Le poney terrestre et la pégase s'échangent un regard attristé, montrant que cet évènement est encore gravé dans leur mémoire.

-Elle est dans le coma. Disent-elles en même temps.

Face à cette annonce, la licorne est très surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un tel évènement soit arrivé.

-Dans… le coma ? Demande Twilight, déconcertée.

-Oui. Lui confirme Applejack d'un air triste. Après cela, Pinkie est devenue dépressive, on ne la voyait presque plus.

-Elle est tombée dans la dépression ? Demande la violette, ayant du mal à imaginer la rose dans cet état.

-Oui, je ne l'avais jamais dans une telle tristesse. Se souvient Fluttershy avec amertume.

C'est alors qu'Applejack se rappelle d'un détail de cette époque.

-Pendant que j'y pense…elle avait la crinière lisse, exactement comme aujourd'hui !

-Oui, tu as raison ! Confirme Shy, se remémorant de cela.

-Même si elle le cache… elle doit encore en souffrir. Se dit Applejack d'un air anxieux.

À l'autre bout de la ville, à l'hôpital de Ponyville. Dans les couloirs du bâtiment, nous retrouvons Pinkie Pie, toujours dans son état de tristesse, la crinière lisse, tête baissée. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrête devant la porte d'une chambre numérotée 1011. Elle pose son sabot droit dessus puis la pousse, afin de pouvoir entrer. Dans la pièce, qui ne comporte qu'il lit, la rose s'avance vers celui-ci. Il semble qu'il y ait pas mal d'appareils autour du lit. Arrivée à la gauche du lit, Pinkie regarde avec tristesse la personne qui l'occupe.

-Salut, Inkie.

Il s'agit bien d'Inkie Pie, sa sœur, qui est effectivement dans le coma. A gauche, près du mur, un énorme appareil respiratoire qui, raccordé par un tuyau rentrant dans sa bouche, lui permet de respirer. Dans la chambre, le silence règne, seul le bip de l'appareil mesurant ses fonctions cardiaque et la pompe de respiration artificielle résonnent dans la pièce. En voyant sa chère sœur dans un tel état depuis 2 ans, Pinkie ne cesse d'espérer qu'un jour, elle rouvrira les yeux, et ainsi, avec Blinkie, elles rigoleront toutes les trois, comme au bon vieux temps. Après le soir du massacre, elle a un gros poids sur le cœur, et vu qu'elle ne peut se permettre d'avouer ses crimes, elle ne peut se confesser à personne, sauf à sa sœur, inconsciente. Poussant un gros soupir, elle se rapproche de sa sœur et se met au bord du lit en croisant, les bras, avec un air mélancolique.

-Inkie, j'ai… recommencé. Commence-elle à dire en chuchotant, pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. A chaque fois que je le fais, j'en ressens un énorme soulagement, comme si… ça me déstressait. Et depuis que mes meilleures amies m'ont délaissée, c'est pire. Je sais que c'est mal, mais… c'est devenu une addiction.

Elle regarde sa sœur, qui évidemment, ne peut répondre.

-Tu penserais que c'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Pinkamena à sa sœur, sachant qu'elle ne lui répondra pas.

La ponette fait une bise sur le front d'Inkie, puis se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle jette un dernier regard vers sa sœur endormie.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Un jour tu te réveilleras. J'en suis certaine. Conclut-elle.

Elle ouvre la porte avec son sabot avant droit, puis sort de la pièce, laissant sa très chère sœur dans son sommeil éternel.

A l'école primaire de Ponyville, le cours de Mademoiselle Cherilee bat son plein. Tandis qu'elle fait son cours aux poulains, ces derniers suivent avec attention. Tous ? Non. A la 3e place du 2e rang, nous retrouvons Applebloom, broyant du noir après tout ce qui s'est passé. Il faut dire qu'un tel drame, ça doit peser lourd, pour une petite pouliche. Alors qu'elle continue de parler, Cherilee remarque qu'Applebloom ne semble pas suivre le cours.

-Applebloom ! Dit-elle en haussant la voix.

La pouliche sursaute alors qu'on l'appelle. Tous ses camarades se tournent vers elle.

-Tu écoutes, au moins ? Lui demande la maîtresse.

-Ah, désolée, mademoiselle Cherilee, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Explique la pouliche d'un air triste.

L'institutrice, en voyant son élève dans un tel état, ressent une profonde compassion. C'est alors que la sonne de l'école cloche. Tous les petits poulains se ruent vers la sortie, pouvant enfin sortir de cet enfer. Tous sauf Applebloom qui, après un gros soupir, descend de sa chaise et se dirige tristement vers la sortie, Ne restant qu'elle et Cherilee, cette dernière veut vraiment la réconforter.

-Applebloom ?

-Oui, mademoiselle Cherilee ? Demande la rousse, voyant sa maîtresse assise sur l'estrade.

-Viens par ici. Lui dit-elle en tapant le bois de l'estrade avec son sabot gauche avec un air tendre.

Sentant qu'elle va peut-être se faire gronder pour son inattention en cours, la petite ponette vient vers elle en poussant un gros soupir. Elle se met aux côté de Cherilee.

-Applebloom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demande-elle.

-Vous savez très bien, mademoiselle Cherilee. Lui répond Applebloom, vu que ça paraît évident.

- Je comprends à quel point tu dois être triste après ce qui vient de se passer, mais essaie de te ressaisir.

La petite Apple est vexée par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Me ressaisir ?

Puis elle regarde sa maîtresse les sourcils froncés, énervée.

-Comment vous pouvez me comprendre, ce n'est pas vous qui avez perdu presque toute ta famille ! Lui crie-elle, les yeux en larmes.

L'institutrice, voyant son élève en larmes, se sent mal à l'aise, de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je suis assez mal placée pour te dire ça. Tente-elle de se rattraper. Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je peux te dire un secret ?

La pouliche hoche timidement la tête voyant qu'elle ne dire rien, Cherilee se lance.

-Tu vois, quand j'avais ton âge, mon père est mort de maladie.

Applebloom est surprise par ce que raconte sa maîtresse.

-D-désolée… Dit la petite, gênée par ce qui est arrivée au papa de sa maîtresse.

-Tout comme toi, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, savoir qu'il ne serait plus là me pinçait le cœur. Continue-elle. Mais heureusement, ma mère m'a dit que ceux qui nous ont quittés seront toujours auprès de nous.

Le poney violet pose son sabot gauche sur la poitrine de son élève.

-Dans notre cœur. Dit-elle d'un air chaleureux.

Après qu'elle ai retiré son sabot, Applebloom pose à son tour son sabot au même endroit.

-Notre… cœur ?

-Oui. Malgré la distance qui te sépare d'eux, ta famille te regarderont d'en haut.

-V…vraiment ? Demande Applebloom.

-Oui. Confirme Cherilee d'un hochement de tête.

La petite pouliche, consolée, essuie ses yeux, embués de larmes.

-Alors, ça va mieux ? Demande l'institutrice en caressant la tête d'Applebloom.

-Oui… Dit cette dernière avec un léger sourire.

-Allez, va rejoindre les autres.

La petite pouliche, libérée de toute tristesse, descend de l'estrade et accourt vers la sortie pour rejoindre ses amies. Seule, Cherilee pousse un soupir de soulagement, rassurée que son élève va repartir du bon train. Mais avoir parler de tout cela fait ressurgir quelques réminiscences de la souffrance qu'elle a eue lors de la perte de son père. Elle en coule une larme par l'œil gauche.

Retour à la ferme Apple. Dans la chambre d'Applebloom, la petite babs seed broie du noir. Elle ne peut se retirer de sa tête ce qui s'est passé, cette affreuse nuit. Cachée dans une grosse botte de foin, elle a assisté, impuissante, au massacre de la tribu des Apples. A travers la paille elle voyait terrorisée, sa famille se faire tranchée par ce poney rose à la crinière lisse, qui semble jouir de cette violence. Mais l'image qui la traumatise le plus, c'est lorsque ce poney, dans un efflusion de sang, tourne violemment la tête vers la pouliche, les yeux injectés de sang et le sourire démoniaque. Elle le savait. Savait qu'elle était dans le foin. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle toujours en vie ? Rien que se rappeler de ce moment, cette expression, la fait trembler, les yeux embués de larmes, se tenant le haut de la tête. Elle ne se souvient pas de la suite, car elle s'est évanouie après cela. Mais c'est alors que l'on frappe à la porte, la faisant revenir dans le présent.

-Babs, c'est moi, Applebloom. Dit cette dernière derrière la porte. Je suis avec Scootaloo et Sweetie Belle, on peut entrer ?

-Oh, euh… oui. Leur répond la marron.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre les Cutie Mark Crusaders rentre dans la pièce.

-Salut, Babs ! Salue le poulet en levant le sabot.

-Tu va mieux, depuis la dernière fois ? Lui demande la sœur de Rarity.

-Comme vous le voyez… pas du tout. Leur répond leur amie tristement.

Les trois autres poliches attristées de voir une de leur semblable broyer du noir. Elles se concertent en formant un cercle.

-On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Dit Applebloom.

-Oui,et imaginez qu'elle déprime ainsi pour toujours. Rajoute Sweetie, inquiète.

-Bon, Alors on l'invite à nos activités pour lui remonter le moral, ok ? Propose Scootaloo.

-OK ! Disent-elles en chœur.

Elles reviennent vers Babs seed et la tirent du lit par le sabot.

-M-mais que faites-vous ? Demande babs, interloquée.

-Ben on t'emmène avec nous pour trouver notre cutie mark ! Lui explique la fan de Rainbow Dash.

- Non, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à…

Voyant sa réaction, les CMC arrêtent de la tirer. Applebloom s'approche de sa cousine.

-Babs. Moi aussi, je suis triste d'avoir perdu presque toute ma famille. Lui dit la petite fermière. Mais aujourd'hui, madame Cherilee m'a dit que ceux qui nous ont quitté seront toujours auprès de nous.

La citadine de Manehattan est surprise parceque lui raconte sa cousine.

-C-c'est vrai ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Approuve Applebloom.

-Et puis on est là pour te soutenir. Dit Sweetie Belle

est tes amies, après tout. Rajoute Scoot avec un clin d'œil.

En voyant ses trois amies la regarder avec le sourire, la petite Babs comprend qu'elle ne va broyer du noir toute sa vie. Elle essuie son œil gauche, puis leur adresse un léger sourire.

-Merci, les copines. Leur dit la cousine.

**A suivre…**


End file.
